transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
2033 Olympics: Scrapper vs. Repugnus
Titan Beautiful and yet surreal and hostile at the same time, Titan is one of those places where nobody in their right mind would want to go. There is nothing like this place anywhere else in the Sol system, with inky-black lakes of liquid hydrocarbons occupying hundreds, sometimes thousands of square miles. In a few limited places, cryovolcanoes spew out liquid ammonia and methane which typically condenses into the intense, sienna colored methane clouds that blanket the atmosphere and hide this primevil place from those who would observe it from space. The very atmosphere is a strange, slightly brown-hazed mix of mostly nitrogen, extremely dense. This combines with the low gravity to make flight incredibly easy even for those poorly suited to it, but the most chilling detail are those brown-orange colored methan clouds. They let a shifting, filtered glow come down from the sky during the day that is positively baleful. Furthermore, superior high-altitude winds force the atmosphere to rotate far faster than the moon -- giving the sky and clouds constant and fast motion. Located near one of the largest cryovolcanoes on the moon is an extensive network of caverns and caves. Some are large and some are small, but within the largest slumbers the giant form of the Decepticon cityformer Trypticon. Nobody in their right mind would go to Titan, they say... and they were right! Hopping out of an Autobot shuttle that promptly flies away is Repugnus, the Monsterbot who revels in hostile, strange environments such as this. "Ah, I love me some hydrocarbon lakes!" he declares, sticking the tip of his foot into one such lake, which seems to go on forever. "But where oh where is my opponent? Is he a bad enough dude to do fightin' on TITAN!?" Scrapper is here, as he arrived well before their scheduled match. But leave it to Mr. Nasty to make a grand standing entrance, dropping out of a shuttle like he's the Queen of England or something. Propping himself up from the rock, the Constructicon finishes putting some components into the Shock Baton's handle and snapping it shut. "Right here, you bafoon." he sneers, sauntering over. "Why did you pick this vile venue anyways? It has no redeemible qualities whatsoever." Suddenly there appears a robot draped in a kimono. He is bespectacled and a Topknot that looks like it was combed out of an SOS pad adorns the top of his head. "Ohhhhhh most honorable combatants. Rule one: No shooting. No cheating. Round one. Fight." He shuffles to a central location between the two of them. Fusion peers at the judge and then the two combatants. "No shooting?" he repeats softly. "What sort of duel is this anyway?" GAME: Sit-Com rolls a (100)-sided die: ROLL: Repugnus rolled a 81 ROLL: Scrapper rolled a 14 "Is most honorable duel. No ranged weapons," the kimono-clad robot says, lifting up a large sleeve and tugging at a brillo mustache that reaches almost to his knees. Repugnus grins as Scrapper approaches. "No redeemable qualities? I like it already! Heheheh!" His head snaps over to the kimono-bot as he makes his entrance. Repugnus frowns. "No shooting? No cheating? But... but... I like doing ONE of those!" And with a manic grin he whips out his Venom Laser, aiming it at Scrapper. There's this crazy look on his face, like he's going to do it, like he's going to fire... "PSYCHE!" he yells and leaps at Scrapper to smash the barrel of the gun over his head. Combat: Repugnus strikes Scrapper with his PSYCHE (Punch) attack! "SCRAPPER! Hurt 'em REAL GOOD YEAH!" Bonecrusher has gathered a small hill's worth of boulders, which he is punching into powder one at a time. "Unfortunately, this is a Gladiatorial event Fusion." Scrapper sounds off to the Seeker, sounding a bit disappointed. Nothing like bathing, emphasis on bathe, this Monsterbot in some ultra violet corruption rays that would make him brittle to the touch. So lost in the thought, Repugnus is able to get the jump on him! The gun's barrel smashes into his visage, the Constructicon stumbles backwards a couple steps. "Oh trust me Bonecrusher, I intend to do just that!" he grates, stepping forward and aiming fist at the Monsterbot's mouth. Maybe this match will proceed smoother if Repugnus can't talk? Combat: Scrapper sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Scrapper strikes Repugnus with his SHUT-UP PAWNCH! (Punch) attack! Combat: You took 7 damage. Repugnus reels from the blow--but then he grabs at Scrapper's arm, his head snapping back up with a lurid grin. He's missing a few cyberteeth, but that doesn't appear to bother him. Repugnus just uses his remaining teeth to try and bite the Constructicon's fingers off! "NRRAAARRRN! NOM NOM NOM NOM!" Combat: Repugnus strikes Scrapper with his NOM NOM NOM (Kick) attack! Combat: Removed restrictions on CRIPPLE for your attacks. "Ohhhh, good. Very good. Honorable fight," the kimono-clad judge-bot says. He puts both ends of the kimono sleeves together so that his hands seem to disappear. He side-eyes Repugnus squintily for a bit, "Also very gross." "I can count the -myriad- of ways you're going to.." Scrapper starts to gloat a bit early, as the Monsterbot goes to chow town on a couple of his digits. Pulling his hand back quickly, the Constructicon's visor brightens at the count. GREAT. A thumb, an index, and a pinky finger. "Oh that does it!" he scowls, lashing out with the stun baton he threw together right before the match. Combat: Scrapper sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Scrapper misses Repugnus with Shock Baton's Shock Baton attack! Repugnus, however, manages to grab Scrapper's arm again--he's feeling very grabby for some reason--and in a classic Judo throw, pulls hard, trying to flip the Constructicon over his back right down into the inky muck that was behind him. FLAP. "Heheheh, you can count... what, exactly? Because it looks to me like you can only count to eight! Ah ha! Ah ha! HAHAHAHAHA!" It really wasn't that funny, but he howls with laughter regardless. Combat: Repugnus strikes Scrapper with his Dirty Fighting attack! -1 Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Scrapper's Agility. (Crippled) The Kimono-clad bot nods and ohs at the combat, then draws a bamboo pipe out of his sleeve. He puts a bit of energon tobacco in the bowl, lights it, and puffs away. Slapping down into the inky muck, Scrapper's vision is temporarily restricted until he's back up on his feet and charging at Repugnus again. "Eight will be more than enough." he repeats, pulling out his long broadsword from subspace and aiming at the Monsterbot's elbow.. intending to sever it from the arm itself! "To count the ways I can dispatch you!" Combat: Scrapper sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Scrapper strikes Repugnus with his Dis-Arm! attack! -2 Combat: You took 9 damage. Repugnus is still laughing until his lower arm falls away from him. He blinks, watching it fall away from him onto the rocks. "Oh. Ow. Well, unfortunately, Scrappy..." He transforms into Monster Mode, snapping out his claws. "...got an extra set!" And then a talon slashes out at Scrapper's face! Repugnus twists and flips around into his horrific creature mode! Combat: Bug Creature strikes Scrapper with his slash (Punch) attack! Kimono-wearing robot puffs some more on his pipe, taking a long drag and then blowing out O's in a succession. "Ohhhh, Honorable Opponent has a canopener," he observes. With a vertical tri-slash down his helm, Scrapper stumbles backward a couple of steps warily. He may have underestimated the Monsterbot's ability to adapt. "That makes little difference, Monsterbot." the Constructicon barks, taking the moment to patch up some of his superficial wounds.. with EIGHT fingers no less! Combat: Scrapper quickly patches up some of his minor injuries. Bug Creature , for some reason, just stands there, that hideous insectoid face leering at Scrapper as he patches himself up. "Oh, I dunno, Scrappy, it makes *all* the difference to me. The more limbs, the more I can stab you! And I will stab you! Many times! Over and over! And laugh while doing it ahhahahaHAHAHAHA!" But little does Scrapper know, he's getting an X-Ray scan which is revealing all the flaws in his internal structure and weakpoints in his armor! Combat: Repugnus analyzes Scrapper for weaknesses. "Ohhhh yes, stabbing very honorable," the kimono-clad mech says, nodding his topknotted head. Instead of jumping back into the fray, Scrapper regards Repugnus with another quizzical glare. This almost feels like Wreck-Gar vs Shockwave all over again, except you know.. quite not a drawn out. Advancing slowly, the Constructicon aims a kick at the Bug Creature's face.. all the while keeping his guard up. Combat: Scrapper sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Scrapper misses Bug Creature with his Ky-ack! (Kick) attack! Bug Creature can't repair himself at all--he dropped out of Autobot medical academy despite being a technical genius, which no one ever understood--so a long, drawn out grind is unlikely, here. If anything, Repugnus seems to want this end a bit sooner! He deflects the kick by putting his forearms out in front of his face, batting the foot away before he lunges forward, bringing his claws up before violently trying to force them down into Scrapper's shoulders, then, from there, pull downwards through the Constructicon's body for maximum damage! Combat: Bug Creature sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Removed restrictions on NO-ARMOR for your attacks. Combat: Bug Creature strikes Scrapper with his Shearing Claws attack! Combat: Removing analysis data for Scrapper. "Ohhhh," the kimono-clad bot says, "He who have only one chopstick, go hungry." Sagenod. Claws tear easily into Scrapper's shoulders and down through his midriff, leaving a trail of sparks and searing energon in its wake. Momentary step backwards, Scrapper shakes the pain away and draws out the shock baton again.. aiming for a downward swipe against the Bug Creature's maw (no doubt already in some exaggerated crazy expression). Combat: Scrapper misses Bug Creature with Shock Baton's Shock Baton attack! Bug Creature is, in fact, grinning in a crazy exaggerated way as he hops back from the baton, letting it spark against the ground, before he hops forward again, wrapping his insect arms around Scrapper. This, unfortunately, will put Scrapper's face right up against Repugnus's face, and the Monsterbot viciously tries to bite at him, like faceplates are a delicacy or something. This technique is known by some as One of the Things That Can Happen To You, though honestly, by Repugnus's standards, it's actually a bit tame. Combat: Bug Creature strikes Scrapper with his Face Bite (Punch) attack! Before Scrapper knows it, he's face to face with the universe's most disgusting and vile creature it's ever known. Repugnus! Rearing his head back, the Constructicon aims to plant it directly into the spot between his creepy bug eyes. Combat: Scrapper strikes Bug Creature with his Headbutt (Kick) attack! Combat: You took 7 damage. That does it, the punch propels Repugnus away, battering his face and making it even more hideous! He stumbles backwards, almost tripping over a rock, but he manages to put out a foot behind him just right and he stays up. "Heheheh. Scrappppyyyyyyyy! Scrappy Scrappy. I gotz my EYEEEE on you!" Then he hops forward again, transforming and trying to tackle Scrapper back into the ooze! "C'mon, I like it better in here! Let's play in the oil!" The creature spins and twists about into Repugnus's robot mode! Combat: Repugnus strikes Scrapper with his Playing in the Muck attack! -2 Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Scrapper's Agility. (Crippled) "Ohhhh, Wise Man never play leapfrog with Unicorn," the Kimono clad bot says, nodding. He puffs on his pipe again. Falling backwards into the ooze, Scrapper shudders at the thought of these contaminates seeping into his systems. Standing, goo dripping off most of his frame, the Constructicon lowers a shoulder and charges at the Monsterbot again. "Fine, we'll play it your way creep!" Combat: Scrapper misses Repugnus with his Shoulder Check attack! -3 Combat: Temporarily restricting the CRIPPLE effect from all of your attacks. Repugnus does get run into by the shoulder, but manages to minimize the damage he takes by grabbing Scrapper by the waist and partially using the Constructicon's momentum to swing him around back onto the shore, intending to put him on his back! And then, Repugnus stomps forward, trying to slam a fist into the Constructicon's head as hard as he can while he's prone. "You can't play it my way. You ain't *dirty* enough." Combat: Repugnus strikes Scrapper with his Toss and Punch attack! Combat: You are running low on energon! "Ohhhh, Grease monkey who go to bed without bathing wake up oily in the morning," the kimono-clad bot says, pushing his spectacles back up the bridge of his nose. Something starts buzzing around him, and his hand produces a pair of chopsticks from inside the kimono sleeve. He snaps at the small buzzing thing until it's caught firmly in the chopsticks. The fist flies true to form, impacting on Scrapper's head and sending him down into the muck again. Fighting against the substance, he manages to pull himself up yet again.. though he also fights back the urge to toss in the towel. Circuits sizzling, scrape marks run rampant on his frame, and not to mention on seriously bruised ego (thankfully he's not Hook!). What does the Decepticon Empire stand to gain from furthering this fight? The bleak hope of a win being squeeked out? Unlikely, at this point. "Heh." He rechecks the calculations, not looking good.. short of a Monsterbot brain anneurism. Transforming quickly, the bucket on the payloader rises in the air as he slowly trolls towards Repugnus. <> he coughs out, dropping the bucket down with tremendous force. Scrapper folds down into a Payloader. Is that a wing on the back? Combat: Winged Payloader sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Winged Payloader strikes Repugnus with his Shovel Bash attack! Combat: You took 10 damage. Repugnus might have said that that fly's proof there's life on Titan after all, but he's too busy murderizing Scrapper. Also he doesn't care. "Phew. Nice fight so far, huh?" Repugnus says, mock-wiping his brow. "Good thing it's so chilly on this planet, it's really helping to keep my heat levels under contro--HWRRGH!" The shovel slams down on his head, nearly breaking his break and sending him down to his knees. "Still.... not..." He grabs onto the metal frame connecting the shovel to the payloader. "...dirty enough!" And with what little strength he has left, he pushes upwards, rising up to flip the Constructicon over like a turtle! Combat: Repugnus strikes Winged Payloader with his FLIP (Punch) attack! Combat: You are running low on energon! Without much of a recourse, Scrapper is essentially along for the ride as the Payloader is upended. The frame hisses and creaks as it's upended, the small metal canopy flattened and bent from the initial impact. Sinking into the muck about halfway, the big treaded tires whirl in circles turning this way and that as the Constructicon tries to right himself.. or gain some energon to transform. <> Combat: Winged Payloader takes extra time to steady himself. Pass "Ohhhh, he who behave like ass will be butt of those who crack jokes," the kimono-clad bot says. He starts folding a little origami crane out of a square of paper that seems to have come from the sleeve of his kimono. Repugnus tries to press the attack, taking a step forward to beat on him some more, but it becomes a stumble and he drops back down to his knees. "Hooo.... ha.... yeah, I'm sure I will, Scrappy. Right after I get my break, of course. Little five minute break." Combat: Repugnus takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Finally gaining some reserves in power, the Construction transforms and stalks toward Repugnus. "You haven't finished this yet, not yet BREAK time!" Scrapper muses pulling a regular shovel out of subspace. While not his usual weaponset, the Decepticon isn't in his usual mindset. Sensor klaxons bleep to high hell inside the HUD. The Payloader reconfigures into the Necromechanic Scrapper! Combat: Scrapper strikes Repugnus with his OSHA says "No Break For You!" (Kick) attack! Combat: You took 7 damage. Combat: Scrapper's attack has damaged your Accuracy! The shovel was swung at Repugnus' face. Yeah. THWAK! The shovel impacts across Repugnus's face, sending more of his teeth flying out of his mouth and ripping away some of the metal on his face. His left optic cracks from the impact, as well, and yet, the Monsterbot just looks up at Scrapper with that insane grin. "Heeheeeheee. Some good sluggin', there, Scrappy. But you ain't scrappy enough!" And transforms, emerging into Monster mode, and twists his arms about so his claws are vertical, and plunges them both into opposite ends of the Constructicon's guts. Then he yanks hard on both talons, as if trying to disembowel his opponent! Repugnus twists and flips around into his horrific creature mode! Combat: Temporarily restricting the NO-ARMOR effect from all of your attacks. Combat: Bug Creature misses Scrapper with his Shearing Claws attack! "Ohhhh, He who cut himself shaving, lose face," the kimono-clad bot says, folding out another paper crane. Losing his footing, Scrapper falls backward into the muck.. just in time to narrowly miss the incoming disembowlment via Repugnus' sharp claws. "I'll show you SCRAPPY!" he barks, sounding like a grumpy medic good guy from a totally different continuity about transforming cars. Directing a kick upwards, the Constructicon does his best to at least make this look sporting. Perhaps Galvatron will reward him for mediocrity? Yeah, not likely. Combat: Scrapper strikes Bug Creature with his Bonecrushing Kick (Kick) attack! Combat: You took 4 damage. Combat: Scrapper's attack has damaged your Firepower! Bug Creature is kicked in the exact spot on his chest where his store of thermite powder is kept, bending the dispensing mechanisms and making it more difficult to do his sparking attack. However, that doesn't help because this isn't a shooting matching. "Nnf. Nope, still not scrappy enough," Repugnus says, and tries to jump up and onto the Constructicon's chest while he's down! Combat: Bug Creature strikes Scrapper with his Kick attack! Combat: Scrapper falls to the ground, unconscious. "My name is Scrapper, how is that not scrappy en-ooooooooooooooof!" Scrapper blurts, before he's used as a trampoline. A muck trampoline, to be exact. His visor slowly fades, before he himself succumbs to systems shutdown. "Stop. Judge." the kimono bot says, "Repugnus wiiiiiiiiiiiiiins. Fatality." Repugnus says, "I am a WEENER!" Bug Creature stares down at the Constructicon he's standing on top of, then up at the judge. "Now, hold on. Fatality? He's *not dead* yet, though." Torque says, "You sure are, Repugnus" Sit-Com says, "I wanna be an Oscar Meyer Wiener." The Kimono and the rest of the disguise flies off, to reveal Sit-Com. "Toasties," he says. Bug Creature just says, "Riiiight."